


Life On Mars?

by Deangerous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe-Secondary School, Canon Het Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangerous/pseuds/Deangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa loves to sing, Margaery loves to act, Robb loves to laugh, Theon loves to shag, Renly loves hide and seek, Loras loves being in first, Ygritte loves to talk, Jon loves to feel loved. <br/>Modern AU set in an English Secondary School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Teenage Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from David Bowie's amazing song 'Life on Mars?'  
> Chapter title the Undertones 'Teenage Kicks' and lyrics from Styx's 'Come Sail Away' and 'Babe' contained within the chapter.

**Chapter One**

**Teenage Kicks**  

The room was very much one of a teenage girl obsessed with music. Not just one who liked the latest and cutest bands, but one who lived and breathed the stuff. Posters covered the garishly pink walls to a point you would think they were wallpaper. The Runaway's, Blondie, Florence + the Machine and Amanda Palmer all featured heavily, along with a number of other female rockers. The room itself contained enough instruments to furnish a rather eclectic marching band. Most were inheritances or gifts, from the banjo given by her slightly odd Aunt Lysa, to the exquisitely details acoustic guitar she'd received from a dear, dead grandfather, to the bagpipes flogged off on her by her uncle on her fathers side, who won them in a poker match, but lost a horse.

The owner of the room itself was, at that exact moment in time, dancing on the bed, microphone in hand, singing along to a record.

“ _I'm sailing away_ ” crooned Sansa Stark, throwing her red hair from side to side and for once in her life not being self conscious. “ _Set a course for the open sea”_

That turned out quickly to be her undoing however, as her elder brother, Robb, burst in. There was an awkward moment of silence that passed between the pair, as Styx played in the background and Robb held his mouth shut, eyes twitching from repressed laughter. After a moment where all Sansa could do was silently mouth an 'eep', she leapt from the bed and shut off the record player, glaring at him.

“If you ever tell anyone I like Styx I will hurt you” she said, her voice affecting a threatening tone in stark contrast to her brother, who, after a moment gaining his own composure, replied solemnly.

“Of course. Mum wants you, everyone's turning up for the barbecue” he said, scratching his head as she hid the album away.

“OK, I'll be there in a second” she replied absent mindedly.

“Alright...” he trailed off as he backed out of the room. As he reached the door though, he continued in a sing song voice. “Babe I'm leaving. I must be on my way. The time is drawing near. My train is going. I see it in your eyes”

That was about as far as he got before she leapt at him, screaming. 

* * *

Dinner at the Stark household was never a quiet affair. There were the six kids who actually lived in the house, and usually at least a couple of friends of the family. And Theon. Theon was always there.

That night there were enough people to warrant dinning outside, and enough to almost fill the fairly sized garden of the household. As Sansa came out through the kitchen, she noted the four, rather stoic Reed's; Theon and his sister, Asha; several of the Baratheon brood (To her relief not including Stannis); one of her teachers, Miss Tarth and a family she had never seen before. The father looked to be a portly fellow, reminding her of Robert, her fathers friend and 'head' of the Baratheon family. His two children were very pretty, she noted.

One was a strikingly tall boy, with long wavy hair. She almost revoked 'pretty' to replace with handsome, but there was something rather pretty about him.

The girl however, she could upgrade to beautiful without fuss. Sansa had to take a moment to hide her warming cheeks as she quite overtly cast an appreciative eye over the girls short skirt clad legs. Instead of ogling she crossed to her dad, who was barbecuing, and sat on the table next to him.

“Hey Dad” she said, nabbing a piece of lettuce from a nearby salad bowl and chewing on it.

“Hello Sansa” he said, his usual solemn demeanour breaking for a second to offer her a grin. “How are you?”

“Good. I need a lock on my door. Robb burst in again” she said easily, taking no note of her fathers rather shocked, if understated reaction. He dropped a burger back on the grill and turned rapidly. “And you know how I am about my singing” she continued nonchalantly. Taking no note of the sigh of relief beside her, she ploughed on. “Who're the new guys?” she said with a nod to the pretty family, as she had nicknamed them.

“The Tyrells. They just moved in down the street. I thought we would extend the welcome matt, instead of have what happened with the Bolton's happen again” he said. She shot him a look.

“Really? Dad I swear they were psychopaths” she exclaimed. “If they hadn't left I'm pretty sure they would have been raided by the police. Or our skins would be making nice bedsheets in Manson Manor” Off the look she continued indignantly. “If Jon or Arya had said it you wouldn't care”

“I expect them to be horrible, its their job. You were supposed to be the good one” her father said.

“That's Bran” she replied easily, shifting the salad bowl into her lap and eating more. “Shouldn't Uncle Robert be helping barbecue?”

“He's getting something” he replied tersely.

“Three guesses what it is, and all that aren't alcohol don't count” she said, watching Bran, her brother and Meera Reed run past, spraying each other with water pistols. Her father shot her a look, and she put her hands up in surrender. Whilst her hands weren't on her salad bowl, her mother swooped in and took it away. She glared at her.

“Save some room for the actual food please?” she said, putting the bowl out of her reach. Sansa pouted at her, hoping for at least some tomato, but she was ignored, as her mother reached up to peck her father on the cheek.

Deciding to not witness the spectacle that was her mother and father being affectionate, she cast her gaze over the assembly of people to find someone to talk to. Prettyboy Tyrell and Uncle Roberts younger brother Renly seemed to have hit it off. Arya was talking to the Baratheon, the one who sprung from Robert and his wife Cercie's six month 'divorce' if she remembered correctly. Gendry, maybe? The fact that Arya was twirling a finger through her hair and laughing almost girlishly was enough to worry Sansa, but not enough for her to get up over.

The Tyrell girl was somewhere. The only question was where...

“Hello” came a voice from behind her. She nearly fell off the table in fright, but righted herself just in time. The source of the voice moved in to her field of vision and she saw it was very Tyrell girl she was thinking of.

She was even prettier up close.

Like, really pretty.

Model pretty.

Was she starring?

Should she close her mouth?

She wasn't drooling was she?

“This seat taken?” the girl continued easily, pointing at the space on the table next to her. Sansa just shook her head stupidly in response. The girl sat with a grin.

“Sansa” she said, before realising that was without context. “My name is Sansa. Nice to meet you” she said, offering a jerky hand, which the girl took and gripped tightly.

“Margaery. Is mine. I'm new” she said, her eyes a little wide. They held hands for another half a second too long before letting go of each other.

“I know, my dad was telling me” Sansa said, quickly regaining her normal level of social idiocy. Next to her, her dad nodded solemnly.

“Hello Mr Stark. Margaery” she said, offering a hand. He took it and shook it, taking a measure of her.

“Nice to meet you” he said, before returning to his barbecue.

“He's a man of few words” Sansa supplied. “So, are you in college or...?”

“First year of sixth form, Kings Landing Academy?” Margaery said.

“That's where I am!” Sansa exclaimed happily. Why was she so happy about that? She'd only just met the girl. “Music, Drama, English Language and Maths”

“One of those things is not like the other” Margaery noted with a grin.

“Mum says I needed at least one 'serious' subject so I can get a job. Something about starving artists. I stop listening after a while” she said. Her father gave a sudden 'ahem' from next to her. “I mean I love my mother, and always heed all her advise” she rectified with a nod. Margaery giggled.

“Of course” she said with a knowing nod. “I'm doing drama, art, biology and English”

“Lan or lit?”

“Lan” she said with a grin.

“That's awesome. I hate to say it, but we were obviously destined to meet” Sansa said. It may have been the stupidest thing she'd ever said in her life, but it appeared to make Margaery smile, so it wasn't so bad.

“Obviously”

They sat in a companionable silence for a moment before Uncle Robert came in to the garden carrying a keg on his back.

“I brought beer!” he cried, smiling.

“Looks like my first guess was right” Sansa dead panned. Her father huffed out a laugh next to her.

“I'm going to get a drink. Want some?” she asked. Sansa nodded an affirmative. As Margaery went towards the keg, Sansa and her father shared a look.

“Don't tell your mother”

“Not in a million years”  


	2. Kiss From A Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Seal song 'Kiss From A Rose'

**Chapter Two**  

**Kiss From A Rose**  

The barbecue had settled in to a calm buzz. Sansa's mother had strung up a bunch of fairy lights to keep the garden lit as night had descended. Uncle Robert had gotten her father surprisingly drunk, and after hours of singing old drinking songs, had fallen asleep in each others arms, much to the amusement of their camera wielding family members. The boys had, to Sansa's knowledge, snuck off somewhere to smoke and talk about football and girls or whatever they did. She and Margaery had taken residence in the hammock that hung between the only two trees in the garden. It was a large, sturdy thing, and they had taken full advantage of it, facing each other, feet propped by each others heads and beers (Second or third apiece) held in their laps.

“So, got a boyfriend?” Margaery asked her innocently, taking a sip of beer to hide what Sansa could assume was a knowing grin.

“That is a long story, filled with sighs” Sansa replied. “Lets just say Robert's ex-son was involved”

“ _Ex-_ son? Sounds juicy” she replied with a grin that slipped from her face as she caught the serious, almost pained look that must have flitted across Sansa's face before she'd managed to hide it.

“I would really rather not” Sansa said. Margaery just nodded in response.

“I get you” she said. They sat in silence for a while, watching each other discreetly, eyes ever so slowly drooping.

* * *

 

It had been decided the alley behind the Spar was the best place to smoke many years ago. It was within a couple of minutes walk of the Baratheon, Greyjoy and Stark houses, was part of a twisting complex of alleyways that made it almost impossible for them to be caught and if grouchy old Umber was on duty he may sell them cigarettes on the cheap in return for listening to some of his grizzly war stories. Jon Snow removed the cigarette from his mouth, letting the smoke sit in his chest for a moment before exhaling and looking through the smoke filled alleyway at his ragtag group of compatriots.

Robb and Theon were leaning on the wall opposite him, both attempting to blow smoke rings. Asha watched the pair with mirth, barely masked by feigned contempt. Renly was instructing the new Tyrell boy on how to correctly smoke.

“OK, you breath it in. Inhale, don't suck” Renly said.

“First time Renly's ever said that in his life” Theon inserted as Robb once again blew smoke every which way. Renly shot him a glare as Loras took a drag. He starred at Renly for a couple of seconds, before coughing violently. They all cheered.

“It happens to the best of us on our first try” Robb consoled as Theon doubled over laughing. They all turned to watch him. “He's really drunk” Robb confessed to the confused gang. “We may have snuck some vodka in”

“Really? The little bastard can hardly handle cider” his sister scolded, glaring at him. Robb raised his hands in surrender.

“I know. He insisted” Robb said. Asha sighed and said no more as Renly returned to teaching Loras.

“No, you hold it in” Renly said. He continued to instruct Loras on the finer points of smoking, as Jon began to play with his lighter. He wasn't as drunk as the rest of them, and was frankly cold and a little bored. Loras and Renly had latched to each other like limpets, and Robb and Theon were so inseparable Jon would be shocked if they weren't born at the same time. He didn't actually see Asha very often, so conversation between them was usually cordial at best, so he was left alone.

Just as he was considering heading back to the Stark house, a girl appeared. She was about their age, with pale white skin and tussled red hair, wearing a heavy looking biker jacket. For a single moment Jon confused her for Sansa, though as she drew closer he saw that she was very much rougher around the edges, not ugly, but tough looking. She finally looked up and noticed them all. She held a pack of fags in one hand, and a lighter in the other.

“This place taken?” she asked in a light Scottish accent.

“Not really, if you don't mind company” Renly said easily, taking her in. She shot him a look as Robb thumped Theon on the back, drawing him up from his doubled over position.

“Hello” he said with a lecherous grin. “Theon Greyjoy” he offered her a hand, which she took grudgingly.

“Ygritte” she said, before slipping past him, crossing to Jon and taking up position next to him, drawing a cigarette from her pack and lighting it on his still lit lighter.

“Jon Snow” he introduced, offering her a hand, which she took easily. Robb was helping Theon up, and as he looked at him, he seemed to come to a decision.

“I'm going to take him home” Robb said certainly.

“You can't take him back to our place drunk, my Dad will kill him. You'll have to take him back to yours” Asha said.

“That's what I meant” Robb replied, wrapping an arm around Theon to pull him up.

“Oh” she replied blankly. As Robb dragged Theon away, she shrugged. “I think I'll head home as well” she said, and after a quick round of goodbyes, left.

Then it was just the four of them, and Renly and Loras seemed very happy with each other, so he turned to Ygritte.

“I've never seen you around here before” he said, trying to keep the inquisitive tone from his voice.

“Just moved here from Scotland. Rayne” she said. He nodded.

“So, are you in school or working or...” he continued, still trying to appear like he wasn't questioning her.

“I would like to say I'm just going with the wind, but I'm in school. Kings Landing Academy, second year sixth form. Parents decided to move mid way though my A-Levels, so that'll be fun” she said.

“That sucks”

“What about you?”

“Same. On the Kings Landing thing”

“How is it”

“You come from Scotland right?”

“Yeah”

“So you don't mind strong language?”

“Nay fuckin' way laddie”

“Cute. Anyway, it's a shithole”

“Can't be _that_ bad”

“Did you hear about that teacher who went insane and tried to burn a school bus?”

“No way”

“Yes way. My sister was on it with her friend”

“Seriously? Wow. It's pretty bad then”

* * *

 

“Robb?” Theon whispered drunkenly next to him. Robb turned slightly to look at him. They were in his bed, any pretence of caring about that sort of thing long gone, with long years of friendship.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“You have really nice hair. Did you know you have really nice hair?” he asked.

“You're really drunk aren't you?” Robb replied, grinning.

“It's all red and silky. Do you use your sisters hair products? Because its like hers but.. nicer” he said, running a hand through the aforementioned hair. Robb was too tired to pull away.

And he kind of liked it.

But mostly too tired to pull away, right?

Robb had never questioned his sexuality before. In fact, he had never had reason too. But here, under the warm covers, with Theon's hand in his hair and their breath stroking each others faces? Robb questioned a little.

“You're really drunk” he said after a moment, his voice huskier than he would have liked.

“I think this sober as well, if that makes it better” Theon giggled.

“Kind of?” Robb said, inching closer to Theon. He was too drunk to be making decisions like this.

“Good. You know what else I like? Your lips. They're nice. And big”

They were both too drunk.

REALLY too drunk.

Because suddenly Robb was using those lips to shut Theon up.

* * *

 

Somehow, in the hour long conversation they had been having, the topic had turned to music. Between her long rants about corporations ruining music, autotune and something called dubstep, he and Ygritte turned out to agree on a lot of things. They were singing some Sex Pistols song together, both toneless and loud. Which was how Sex Pistols was supposed to be sung, of course.

Ygritte seemed nice enough, he decided finally.

* * *

 

Margaery was brought back to alertness by her phone buzzing. She checked it, to see a text message from her father, telling her to come home. Voices drifted over the garden wall behind her, one obviously her brother, the other harder to place.

She got out of the hammock with great care not to disturb Sansa, who was slumbering lightly. She crossed to the wall, to hear her brother talking to what sounded like that Baratheon boy.

“You know, I thought they were joking about gaydar, but I picked you out straight away” her brother said. She almost groaned. Why was he such a cheesy sod?

“Asking would probably have been easier” the other one replied. They stopped talking for a while, and all she could hear was rustling. Realising what was happening, she crept back over to Sansa and shook her gently awake.

“I'm going home” she said, and summoning all her courage, placed a swift kiss on her cheek. “Bye”

“Bye” Sansa replied, sounding bleary and confused.

As Margaery Tyrell walked away from Sansa Stark, her hand moved unconsciously to her lips. She could still smell the faint scent of Sansa, snow and lemon, and could still feel the softness of her cheek on her lips.

That was odd. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Love Is Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from Mickie and Sylvia's 'Love Is Strange'

**Chapter Three**  

**Love Is Strange**  

It had been a restless night for Sansa Stark. She had tossed and turned but she couldn't rid herself of the warm, tingling feeling Margaery down the side where she had been pressed. And worse, her cheek still burned from where the ghost of a kiss had been planted on it.

That didn't seem fair.

As she padded, barefoot, down the stairs towards the kitchen, she mumbled some choice words about how unfair it was that someone she had never met before could leave her so... flustered. The kitchen was a welcome distraction from her thoughts. Her mother was already cooking, what smelled like the most delicious bacon she had ever smelled.

“You know, other people in this house can cook as well” she remarked, seating herself at the table and withdrawing her phone. Her mother turned to her, and sighed.

“You children and your phones” she said before turning back to the stove. Sansa gave an indigent whine in response.

“I'm checking the news, actually” she said coolly.

“Really? What's happening then?”

“Um... bad stuff” she said, shamefaced.

“I thought as much”

She was spared any more of her mothers interrogation by the door being pushed open, and Jon appearing. He looked like he hadn't slept all night.

“Ohh look at you, coming in in the morning. Walk of shame?” Sansa asked as he plopped down next to her. He glared, and she sniffed him. Smoke. She leaned in close to him. “Don't let mum smell you, remember what happened when she caught Robb smoking?”

“He smelled like lilac for a week” Jon recalled fondly. Then he turned serious. “That can't happen to me. Anyway” he continued in a louder voice “I was just hanging out with the guys”

“Really, I'm pretty certain Robb and Theon were in bed before me” she replied. He glared at her again. He was a grumpy one this morning.

“OK, I was with the new girl Ygritte. Just moved in nearby. We talked all night and I'm in love with her and we're running away to a cave in Norfolk to have twenty babies” said Jon with a violent eyeroll. She giggled.

“Good that you admitted it”

They were quickly joined by another family member, a very ungroomed Robb. He hadn't even put on trousers.

“Morning mum. Jon. Annoying one” he said. They all greeted him and he sat down. “Umm, Theon's here. Is it OK if he has breakfast?”

“Isn't it always?” Catelyn replied, shaking her head without bothering to look at them. They all nodded in assent as Arya, Bran and Rickon all filled in.

* * *

About half an hour later, they had all finished breakfast and Sansa had made the in her opinion wise decision to go back to bed. As she reached her room though, she realised she was being shadowed. Turning, her eyes met Robb, who was just coming off the stairs.

“Robb, if it isn't important can it wait? Because my bed looks _so_ warm and comfortable” she said, punctuating it with a yawn.

“Well it is important... Can we go in?” he asked. Robb rarely asked to come in to her room. He usually just came in. She stepped in to her room and motioned for him to follow.

“What is it?” she asked, moving to find some music. When Robb wanted to talk, he usually did so in private. And after many years of glasses pressed to walls, Sansa had learned to put some music on. After a moment she threw 'Origins Of Symmetry' on and turned to Robb. He was examining her instruments, and did so for a moment in silence.

“Last night I had sex” he began, before lapsing back in to silence. She glared at the back of his head for a second, before saying something to fill the quiet.

“What do you want, a cookie?” she replied. Frankly, she didn't want to know what her brother was doing in his spare time. He was her brother.

It was gross.

“With Theon” he continued.

Well, that was new.

She was very glad she had put the music on, because her next move was the loudly scream “WHAT?”. Robb moved quickly, covering her mouth, and they starred, wide eyed, at each other for a moment. Slowly, he took his hand away from her mouth. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried again: “Details, please. I am being completely calm and rational”

“We were in bed, pretty drunk and... we kissed” he said. “And then we did more than kissing which I'll assume you would rather not hear about”

“You are very right there. So you're... gay or... bi?” she asked. Why did she have to have this conversation with her brother? And why did she have the sinking feeling it was going to happen again at some point?

“I don't actually know. I hadn't thought about it. Do I have to think about it? Should I get an earring?” Robb asked, panicked. She sighed and placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

“OK, first things first, no, you shouldn't get an earring. Second, I don't think you have to worry about the identifying and becoming a huge stereotype just yet” she snarked. “What you should be worrying about is Theon” His grin slipped away. Without even looking he collapsed on to her bed, which she let pass without comment due to unusual circumstances.

“That is a very good question, and frankly I really have no idea what I feel about Theon. Before now it was simple. We were mates. Best mates. Now, there's just this weird rush of hormones and emotions and the sex was really, shockingly good”

“Oh god. Please, do not say that” Sansa replied, making a disgusted face and perching next to him on her bed. “I'm really happy for you, and will support you no matter what. But you are my brother. Please, never ever tell me about your sex with _Theon Greyjoy”_

“Sorry. Thanks for listening little sis” he said, getting up.

“No problem big bro. Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me first” she replied,

“Hey. You're probably the person I trust most in this house. Don't ever tell anyone else I said that” he said. She smiled at him.

“I love you too big bro” she replied, shifting further in to her bed and preparing to undress, until she noticed he was still there.

“So, what was with that Tyrell girl?” he asked. She glared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Just saying, when she started talking to you, you drooled a little bit”

“She's new and... I like her. That's all for now”

“That's a big, ominous for now”

“Are you trying to ruin the moment?”

He shut the door, flipping off her light switch for her as she went, leaving her in mostly darkness. She smiled to herself in the dark for a moment before her thoughts drifted back to Margaery.

Then she didn't know what face she was making.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Good Day Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from the Beatles 'Good Day Sunshine'

**Chapter Four**  

**Good Day Sunshine**  

“Do we have to go in?” Sansa whined, glaring at the building in front of her. Though its name, Kings Landing Academy, hinted that it was some high class grammar school, all three hundred year old bricks and arches, the truth was rather different. It was a squat, modern building, spiralling uselessly in every direction like a dying octopus and made of what looked like the crappiest granite to ever exist.

Sansa REALLY hated this place.

She could admit that most of her hate directed at the place was really just from the myriad of horrible memories that seemed to infest every corridor. Even walking here she had seen half a dozen sites that brought back memories of...

“Well, if you want A-Levels we do” Jeyne said next to her. She turned to glare at her best friend, Jeyne Poole.

“Well I know that. But I don't want to go in. Do you think they can do lessons in the... paved area place? Do we have a name for that?”

“I don't think so... to either of those” Jeyne replied, hooking her arm through Sansa's. “Come on, it'll be fine. Aren't you looking forward to seeing the sixth form common room?” That last part perked Sansa up, as she remembered the big, imposing wooden doors that had vexed her for the past five years.

“I heard they have a pool table in there” she babbled excitedly. “And a vending machine with pop in”

“Pop?” Jeyne replied incredulously. “What are you, my grandmother?” Sansa lowered her head in shame.

“You've met my dad. He's very old school” Sansa replied, using her mothers diplomatic description for too pigheaded to try new things.

“Is that why you collect vinyl records?” Jeyne replied, wrinkling her nose. It was an old sticking point between the pair, always a chance for a fun argument.

“I like them better. They have soul” Sansa replied huffily.

“Whatever you say you dirty hipster” said Jeyne, pulling her towards the doors.

“I don't want to go in. What if they changed the rules and my skirt is too short?” Sansa shouted. At this point she was really grasping at straws.

“You're wearing jeans”

Really really grasping at straws.

They reached the threshold and Sansa took a moment to take a deep breath.

“OK, I'm ready” she said, and stepped in to the school, the hotbed of memories that she feared like no other.

* * *

 

The sixth form common room really didn't disappoint. A beaten vending machine stood in one corner, containing actual food and drink, instead of just the healthy crap that overflowed from the ones in the main hall. The pool table was at the centre of the room, and seemed to be a focal point, as several upper sixth formers had already gathered around it chatting when they entered. No one they knew was there, so Sansa allowed herself to instead be guided to settees, where the pair thumped down.

“So, I haven't had a chance to ask yet, how was France?” Sansa asked.

“It was OK. I almost got a tan” Jeyne said, holding her arm out and pulling down her hoodie sleeve to reveal sunburnt skin. “But then my body remembered I'm pale”

“That sucks. Any cute boys?” Sansa asked, Jeyne stared at her oddly for a moment, with a look that oddly reminded her of Margaery, before jerking herself away.

“None, unfortunately” she replied tersely.

“Ah well” Sansa said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. “Oh, did I tell you about the new girl?”

“New girl?”

“Yeah, her name is Margaery Tyrell. She just moved here and she just walked in to the room” Sansa said, her sentence changing halfway through as she spotted Margaery entering the room. She waved, and Margaery crosses to them. Seating herself on Sansa's other side, she offered a hand to Jeyne.

“Hello, I'm Margaery” she said. Jeyne took her hand and shook it.

“Jeyne, nice to meet you”

“I was just telling Jeyne about you” Sansa said.

“Nothing bad I hope?”

“No, just how you got kicked out of your last school for trying to drown a Physics teacher” Sansa said. Margaery's eyes lit up instantly.

“That bitch said she would float. I wanted to test that theory” she said in what sounded like an attempt at a hard, 'street' voice. Sansa giggled and Jeyne looked taken aback. They talked for a while, though Jeyne seemed quieter then usual as Sansa filled Margaery in on the people she could expect to meet, the teachers to avoid, the teachers to butter up, etc... Jeyne would usually have half a dozen titbits to drop in, but she seemed to have retreated in to her own world a little. Sansa was worried, but that worry was swept aside when two teachers entered the room. The first was Miss Tarth, holding a clipboard and looking her usual serious self. The one behind her though, seemed to be new. He was blonde, boyish and good looking, in a 'Prince Charming' way which did absolutely nothing for Sansa. Which is what she told herself as she averted her eyes from him.

“Hello. I'm Miss Tarth, and I am the head of sixth form. This is Mr Lannister, my assistant head” she said.

One of the assembled teens shouted “I bet!” and Miss Tarth blushed.

“That is very inappropriate” she said, though it was hard to hear her as her chin seemed to suddenly attached itself to her chest. Mr Lannister stepped forward, neatly taking the clipboard from Miss Tarth.

“Anyway, we've divided you little sh-” he started, before pausing and looking at Miss Tarth, who seemed to overcome her blush to glare at him “...shining examples of students into tutor groups. But you already know that, as there was a letter about it. So I'm just going to tell each group where to go and you go there. And be quick about it”

* * *

 

Their first half a day was surprisingly uneventful. Sansa, Jeyne and Margaery had all been put in the same tutor group, so had spent the morning there, doing some team building exercises and getting to know their class. At lunch Jeyne went home to eat a nice home cooked meal with her dad, so Sansa took Margaery on a tour of the fields around the school. She reasoned that if they took their lunches they would actually have a picnic.

Margaery seemed taken with the idea, so they were now sitting in a field overlooking the valley their town was situated on, eating sandwiches and talking.

“This reminds me of home” Margaery said, biting in to a peach and lying on her back, looking at the sky. “Sunny, fields, pretty flowers...”

“You say that now, but you will be less enthused when you're buried up to here in snow” Sansa replied, taking one hand off the daisy chain she had been winding absent mindedly to hold a hand to her nose. Margaery smiled.

“Some flowers look nice covered in snow too” Margaery replied, undeterred.

“Whatever you say Margey” said Sansa, laying down next to her. They lay in silence for a while, letting the thousands of tiny noises a field holds play around them.

“You've been really nice to me Sansa” Margaery said, in a shockingly tender voice. Her hand slipped in to Sansa's, and Sansa didn't recoil. Instead, she squeezed it reassuringly. “I was afraid to come here. I suppose everyone is afraid to move but... I haven't seen home in a while. And you brought me to somewhere that reminded me of home and you made me feel... wanted. So... thanks”

“No problem” Sansa said blithely. “Really... being nice to you isn't hard”

They were both silent for a moment.

“No, I suppose it isn't” Margaery said, in a much happier tone, causing Sansa to laugh.

“Well when you talk like that it is you twat” she said through giggled. They stayed in that field longer than they probably should have, talking about home and clouds.

And never letting go of each others hands.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter titles from David Bowie's 'Heat'

**Chapter Five**

**Heat**

Theon Greyjoy was being _normal._ Well, normal by Theon standards at least. Which wouldn't be a problem 364 days of the year, but two nights ago they had shagged, and Robb had spent the entire time since then very confused about his sexuality. And Theon was being normal. He was acting as if nothing at all had happened between them.

So Robb had to act that way as well. So he and Renly were watching Theon and Loras knock a frame, and Robb had never wanted a cigarette more in his entire life. He wasn't addicted of course but he needed something to ease his nerves and keep his hands busy. As it was he was fiddling incessantly with his phone.

“I've never lost a game of pool you know” said Loras, holding his cue over his shoulders easily as Theon lined up a shot.

“That's shocking, neither have I” Theon replied.

“That's because you've played like, twice” Renly interjected “With Joffrey” As soon as he said the j word, everyone turned to glare at him. “Hey, he's my nephew. And I'm not calling him 'he who must not be named', that's so silly”

“Take it up with Sansa dude” Robb said.

“No way. When Tommen mentioned him at the barbecue before last her eyes went all teary and her lip quivered. It was awful” Renly replied. “I've never seen something cuter and sadder in my life and I did a triple bill of Bambi, Lion King and Lilo and Stitch once”

“Should I ask about the 'he who must not be named' business?” Loras asked, looking slightly confused. Theon was still lining up his perfect shot. Robb was being very careful not to look at his ass. Theon was probably the least attractive member of their group, but Robb only had eyes for him. How did this happen? Why did this happen?

“Really don't” Renly said in reply to Loras. At that exact moment, Theon made his shot. Robb couldn't see the table that well, but from Loras' sudden fit of laughter he could assume it was bad.

“You were all distracting me with talk of Voldermort or whatever” Theon said, huffily putting his cue down and skulking off to a settee. Robb was about to follow him when Sansa entered, along with the Tyrell girl. They were laughing about something as Robb crossed the room to them.

“Hello Sansa and... Maggy?” he said, raising an eyebrow as he tried to remember the Tyrell girl's name. Sansa hit his chest with the back of her hand.

“Margaery” she said sternly. Without missing a beat he turned back to Margaery and gallantly kissed her hand.

“Margaery” he repeated breathlessly, making his voice sound about ten times posher than he'd thought possible. “I hope I have not offended my lady?”

“I forgive thee, gallant knight” Margaery replied with a grin. “If you could excuse me, I wish to speak with my knave of a brother. My lady?” she said, turning to Sansa.

“Leave me with the fool if you wish” she said, playing along and feigning hurt. Margaery quickly kissed her hand, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Robb, who cocked an eyebrow at Sansa as Margaery left. She glared at him challengingly in response, and he left it unremarked.

“Can we speak in private?” he asked instead. She nodded, and they slunk off to a quiet corridor. “Theon isn't saying anything” he nearly shouted as they reached the corridor. Sansa looked at him for a second.

“Good?” she replied. “I mean, you weren't certain what to do were you? So, just don't say anything. For now, at least. It was just... ugh... sex? Right?”

“Maybe?” he replied. To be fair, he wasn't sure, so he wasn't lying. It wasn't like his feelings had changed, in fact they seemed to have just gotten murkier.

“Talk to him then?”

“But I don't want to”  
“So you wanted him to bring it up first? And explain your feelings to you at the same time?”  
“Yes?”  
“OK, first of all, its Theon freaking Greyjoy, what did you expect? Second of all _boys”_ Sansa said, the last part laced with derision.

“So how's Margaery” he replied. She made an offended noise.

“I haven't slept with Margaery yet” she shot back quickly. After a seconds silence her cheeks turned pink and she covered her face with her hands. Robb, meanwhile, was laughing silently.

“Yet? Planning something?”

“Yes. No. Shut up”

“Should I tell her of your intentions towards her?”

“Robb please?” she said desperately, looking up and down the corridor and continuing to blush furiously.

“OK, I'm sorry. So, I should leave it until I work my own feelings out?”

“Yes” Sansa said, recomposing herself. They began walking back towards the common room.

“You know Margaery seems like a nice girl”

“I despise you sometimes”

* * *

 

“So” Margaery said, leaning against the pool table and grinning knowingly at her brother “How are your new friends? Robb, Theon... _Renly_?”

“Good” he replied tersely, either oblivious to or just ignoring the emphasis she had placed on to the last name. If he wasn't going to tell her she was going to have to tell him she knew at some point. Not in the middle of the common room, but at some point.

“Hey” said the aforementioned Renly, joining them. “Wanna pop for a... fag around the back of the bike sheds?”

“Sure” Loras replied, grinning at him in that charming way she'd seen him use to get a thousand girls to do things for him.

“Can I come?” she interjected. She was only a social smoker, she swore.

“No. You're too young” Loras shot back. She was going to retort that he'd been smoking since he was fourteen, but they were already gone. She sighed. A pair of hands suddenly came down on her shoulders.

“Yo” said Sansa's voice. Margaery turned to grin at her, both noticing how very close their faces were. Margaery had to admit, that up close Sansa was pretty. Margaery wanted to trace her cheekbones with her fingers, and capture those lips in a-

No. Margaery was the enthralling one, not the enthralled one. That was how it had been, for as long as she'd known how to read a face, and how to smile prettily. So how had sweet, naive and so very straightforward Sansa Stark managed to twist her around her finger like those lovely auburn locks... Margaery wondered if this school had showers. Preferable cold ones.

Pulling herself back to awareness, she smiled at Sansa and asked “Want to pop out for a cigarette?” in a moment of brilliance. If they went to the back of the bike shed and caught Renly and Loras snogging, then he would have to tell her.

And why was she bringing Sansa?

She may have wanted to make sure she wasn't a huge homophobe. Because being in lo-... enthralled with a homophobe was never good.

“I don't really smoke...” she replied, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. Margaery wasn't deterred. She was now determined to catch her brother in the act.

Not that act.

“You can keep me company” she said, grabbing Sansa's hand and pulling her towards the door, fishing in her other pocket for the packet of cigarettes she carried with her.

She was a social smoker. Really.

Soon enough they were rounding the corner of the bike sheds, and Margaery was not disappointed. There was Loras, pressing Renly up against the wall (Who knew he'd be the strong one of the relationship) and kissing him. Next to her Sansa let out a shocked squeal.

“Is anyone around here straight any more? Did I slip in to a parallel gaymension?” Sansa exclaimed, exasperated.

“Dykemension would have been so much better” Margaery replied before she could stop herself.

“I know that, it didn't fit the situation. Also not a homophobe”

“Its not like you're calling someone a dyke. Its a pun”

“That makes it worse”

By this point Renly and Loras had turned to them, so Margaery refocused her efforts on grinning coyly at them.

“Having fun boys?” she asked. Renly flushed deeply, but Loras just crossed his arm and grinned at the girls.

“Problem?” he replied easily.

“No, I just wanted you to tell me after you snogged him two days ago” Margaery said. As they talked Renly snuck over to Sansa.

“Hi Sansa”

“Hi Renly”

“So...” he began uncertainly “You wont tell the guys about this right?”

“Of course not” Sansa replied, punching him easily on the arm. Though she had seemed shocked for a moment, she now seemed back at ease. “Though I don't think they would have a problem with it”

“I'm just not ready for them to know yet” he said. Margaery meanwhile was pouting at her brother.

“I can't believe you found a boyfriend already. I owe Garlan a fiver” she said. Loras ruffled her hair and awww'ed sarcastically.

“Never bet against looks this good sis”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Please Don't Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from Motorhead and Girlschool's song 'Please Don't Touch'

**Chapter Six**

**Please Don't Touch**

Sansa was quite comfortable where she was, flopped face first in to the settee. How could the first week of A-Levels be so tiring? Well, in all fairness the vast amount of her energy for the day had gone in to bridging the gap between Jeyne and Margaery and, more importantly, not getting torn in two by the pair. They didn't seem to dislike each other exactly, it was more that she was their friends individually, not as a group. And the two just didn't seem to want to converse with each other. So instead she was switching between discussing the latest gossip about Daenerys Targaryen and her biker boyfriend on one side and an in depth conversation about about a play called “Punk Rock” she and Margaery had both happened to see a couple of years ago.

It was enough to make anyone a little tired.

“Can you move your fat arse so I can sit down?” came a voice from somewhere outside the realm of the blue pillow Sansa had buried her face in. Sansa turned to glare at the source of it, her little brunette sister, Arya.

“Depends, will I have to look at your horsey face after?” Sansa shot back. She and Arya mostly communicated in insults these days. This was pleasantries.

“Move or I'll sit on you” Arya said. “I want to watch Phineas and Ferb” Usually Sansa would have watched Phineas and Ferb with her sister. It was one of the few things they could sit and enjoy together without arguing.

Today wasn't a usual day.

“Go ahead squirt” she replied. She didn't know what she expected really, as Arya sat on her back without a second thought and snatched the remote.

The sad part was she couldn't even be bothered to fight back. She just lay there as her sister sang happily along to the opening song of Phineas and Ferb.

A few minutes later, the boys trooped in. Although technically, they couldn't be referred to as the 'boys' any more, as Ygritte had joined the group, fitting in so naturally Sansa was shocked when she didn't see her with the group. They didn't even take notice of Arya sitting on Sansa, and instead all threw themselves down around the living room to watch Phineas and Ferb. Jon sat in the armchair, and Ygritte sat on the arm of it, her legs thrown across Jon's. Robb carefully moved Sansa's legs and sat on the settee, before resting her feet back in his lap, uncaring. Theon sat on the floor, leaning on the settee near Sansa's face.

“Hi Sansa” he said conversationally.

“Hi Theon” she replied, voice muffled by her pillow.

“What are we watching?” asked Ygritte after a moment, to disgusted looks from the boys.

“Phineas and Ferb. Have you never seen Phineas and Ferb?” said Jon, eyes not moving from the screen.

“No. Isn't it on Disney or something? Like... a kids thing?” Ygritte asked.

“OK, Ygritte just went from awesome fifth musketeer to Yoko Ono” Theon exclaimed.

“Sorry Ygritte, he really loves this show” said Robb, patting Theon on the head. “He's very protective”

“Its good though. You should at least give it a shot” Jon added. Ygritte glared at Jon for a moment, before sighing.

“I never said I wouldn't give it a go”

* * *

 

They had been watching cartoons for a couple of hours now, interspersed with conversation. Sansa had eventually gotten uncomfortable and escaped from under Arya, instead sitting next to her. Bran and Rickon had joined them, Rickon taking up residence in Sansa's lap and Bran sitting next to Theon.

They were midway through an old episode of Powerpuff Girls when there was a knock on the door.

“Sansa go get it” said Robb, thoroughly engrossed on the pink super hero spectacle in front of him.

“Can't, got Rickon. You go get it” she replied. They were both silent for a second before there was another knock on the door.

“Arya go get it” they both said, shockingly in synch with each other.

“No. I already went and got Doritoes, which you guys ate. Someone else should get it. Like Robb” Arya protested.

“I think Arya and Sansa are right” Jon chipped in. That was it and Robb was up in a flash, growling. He vanished from the room, and a moment later there was the distinct sound of the door opening, and Robb saying in a voice louder than necessary “Hello Margaery”

Sansa followed Robb out of the room so quickly the group were surprised there wasn't a gust of wind as she left.

“Hi Margaery” Sansa said, panting slightly as she reached the doorway.

“Hi Sansa” Margaery said with a grin. Robb smiled at the pair before leaving them be. “I came to give your pencil back... because I borrowed it” Margaery said in the most un-Margaery like way possible.

“Well... come in?”

* * *

 

Robb had decided. It had taken him all week, and he'd spent most of that week in denial. It was a horrible conclusion to come too, really.

He fancied Theon Greyjoy. And had for a while.

Whilst he supposed it was nice he'd worked it out, now he was facing the difficulty of telling Theon. Theon hadn't been acting any differently from usual, which worried Robb, because he was pretty sure he had been acting like an idiot.

So, having finally worked out what was going on in his brain, Robb had decided to take immediate action. Which is why he had asked Theon to talk in private. Without consulting Sansa.

Because there was no way that could go wrong.

They stood in the alleyway out the back of the Stark house, and starred at each other.

“Yes Robb?” Theon asked after a while.

“We need to talk. About the whole... having sex thing” Robb said. There was no use dancing around it any more. They had been all week. Theon starred at him for a while.

“Do we have too?” he said after a while, during which they had both lit up cigarettes. They were only social smokers though.

“Yes. Because um... I think there's more to it than that...” Robb stumbled, unsure.

“Look, are you pregnant?” Theon asked, looking annoyed.

“No” Robb said. “Its kinda impossible, considering I'm a guy”

“Then there's nothing to talk about” Theon said. “Look, no offence, but it was a stupid mistake. We were both pissed off our fucking heads. It's nothing”

“But...” Robb tried to interject. He hadn't pictured it going like this. He was being bull rushed. He reached to touch Theon, to do anything to remind him of that night, the connection they'd had.

“Robb, I'm not a poof. Fucking drop it” Theon said, with an air of finality, before flicking away his cigarette and heading back inside.

He stood in the alley for a moment, letting his cigarette drop by his side, and rubbing at his eyes futilely.

He didn't make a sound though, and that was something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
